


Gemini

by GPClexa



Series: GP!Lexa [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Lactation Kink, Nursing Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPClexa/pseuds/GPClexa
Summary: "There are, though," Clarke teases sultrily, dropping the member all of a sudden and causing Lexa to whine in dismay, "some ways more effective than others." She rests her hand atop Lexa's on her breast and moves both hands lower, lower and lower; until she reaches the apex of her thighs. Lexa's eyes are wide as saucers by now, as though she's never done this before. She obviously has. "What will you do to persuade me?"--Clarke can finally have sex after her pregnancy and Lexa has a very kinky idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Brokeback6.
> 
> WARNING: filth. so much filth. the most filth I've ever written. omg. just so much filth. I'm going to hell for this.
> 
> My favourite part to write was definitely their conversation when Lexa makes her kinky request. It's so intimate, I think they're really in character there.
> 
> I'm sorry for any glaring mistakes. This is unbeta'd.

Clarke loves her daughter, she really does. However, there is one small thing she resents about having a baby. Sex. Or rather, the lack thereof. Clarke has always been a person with a very... active sex drive. It was therefore no surprise to her - the opposite could be said about her obgyn though - that unlike most pregnant women, once she gave birth, Clarke wanted to start having sex again right away.

She couldn't. The obgyn told her there was risk of infection and other gross stuff Clarke unfortunately memorised, because she has a doctor's brain. Which led her to this precise moment, all of four weeks later.

"Are you sure it's safe now?" Despite her frustrated ranting, Clarke would never do anything that could harm the baby or herself.

"Yes, Clarke, don't worry. You and Lexa can lead an active sex life again."

"Oh thank fuck," she breathes out, only to remember that she can be heard on the other end of the line. "I mean- thank you very much, Gabriella. You're a star."

The doctor laughs and bids her goodbye. "Take care, Clarke."

"You too," she smiles before hanging up.

\--

Lexa lies to her right, propped on her left upper arm and elbow, so she can lean over Clarke. Her left hand brushes the blonde's golden hair, the other rakes its nails lightly on her still slightly swelled belly. A leg is thrown over Clarke's, flaccid cock between her tanned thighs. Her beautiful silky brown hair cascades over the arm that rests on the bed and her green eyes shine with adoration. On her lips, a wide, blissful and tender smile, one of those rare gems that Lexa reserves for moments of absolute happiness.

"We have a baby," she whispers, like she's still coming to terms with such wonderful news. Clarke can't help but chuckle.

"Yes, Lexa. We do."

Lexa's right hand grazes its way to Clarke's hips, circling one hipbone, then the other, before tracing up her waist, all the way to the underside of supple breasts. Long, gentle fingers brush the swell of her breasts, making her shiver, and then slide up to graze a pert nipple. Clarke is sure she can come just from these light, purely romantic caresses.

"Your body is so beautiful," Lexa breathes out. When Clarke turns to look at her, she sees jade eyes glistening with love. "I love you so much."

"I'm fat and full of stretch marks," grumbles Clarke. "I don't know what's beautiful about that."

Lexa's frown is immediate. "No, Clarke. You are so curvy and beautiful and sexy," the brunette tells her earnestly. "You breasts are so full, I-"

Clarke raises an eyebrow when Lexa trails off. It is not often that the CEO doesn't say what she means to. Clarke's hand comes up to cup her wife's cheek, eyes now swimming in concern. "Lex?" The brunette simply turns her head slightly to kiss her palm, avoiding words. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Lexa presses her lips together and swallows, a clear sign of nerves. Her wide and ever intense eyes, however, never leave Clarke's. "I love your boobs."

Clarke full out laughs this time, unable to contain her glee. "I know," she grins widely, her voice husky and trying to hold back a giggle. "You fainted when you first saw them."

The speed at which Lexa's expression goes from hesitant to stoic is astounding. "I did not, Clarke."

"Yes you did," Clarke teases her with a tender scratch of her nails against the underside of Lexa's chin. "I love you too." Lexa's smile widens again, back to its full form, and she meets Clarke's lips with a kiss. Despite keeping it light, Clarke moans into the kiss, her skin tingling from the slow caress of Lexa's fingers on her nipple. When they come up for air, green eyes regard her with reverence. "Tell me what you were going to say," Clarke pleads, still breathless.

"I would like to try something new," Lexa confesses sheepishly, her fingers stilling in Clarke's hair and nipple. The blonde hums in encouragement and sees Lexa's throat bob again. This nervous cinnamon roll, with so stoic and strong an exterior, but always melting around Clarke. "I was thinking maybe I could... drink your milk from your boobs?" Lexa finishes tentatively with a tiny, one-shoulder shrug.

Clarke can't help the appreciative hum and her eyes flutter shut at the mental image. "You want to suck the milk from my tits?" she asks, her voice dripping with arousal. She succeeds to make Lexa squirm. The brunette nods, mouth probably too dry to form any words. Clarke bites down on her lower lip to suppress a dirty smirk. "I think you'll have to convince me."

By now, she knows Lexa is sporting a semi, on its way to a full hard-on. The thought has all the heat of her body pooling between her thighs. She moves her hand from Lexa's face to her cock, feeling it twitch between her fingers. When she starts slowly stroking it up and down, making the erection grow, Lexa lets out a long ragged breath, so raspy it's almost a groan.

"There are, though," Clarke teases sultrily, dropping the member all of a sudden and causing Lexa to whine in dismay, "some ways more effective than others." She rests her hand atop Lexa's on her breast and moves both hands lower, lower and lower; until she reaches the apex of her thighs. Lexa's eyes are wide as saucers by now, as though she's never done this before. She obviously has. "What will you do to persuade me?"

Lexa swallows yet again, her eyes now dark with lust. She gets the message, nonetheless, and Clarke soon feels two fingers drag down through her folds, drawing a filthy moan from her. Fuck, she hasn't done this for way too long. When she looks up at Lexa again, her expression is totally different than measly five seconds ago: while her eyes are still pitch-black, one of the corners of her lips has curled into a smug lopsided smirk, one that both infuriates and turns Clarke on even more.

Lexa's fingers massage her folds unrushed, drawing circles around her entrance and opening highways down and up to Clarke's clit, but still not quite there. A finger deeps inside her just a little, enough to collect wetness and bring it up to her clit for lubrication. The moment Lexa's fingers touch the engorged bud, Clarke can't hold in a strangled cry. It feels good, so good to have her clit stimulated like that.

Lexa's fingers circle her clit lazily but tightly, always touching. Clarke's voice is now a chorus of gasps, groans, sighs and 'Lexa's', strained and desperate, unable to contain the rapid approach of her orgasm. She feels her wife's fully hard cock poke at her thigh, a reminder of the power of her own pleasure. Lexa's fingers speed up around her clit, the circles still tight but now heavy and urgent. Clarke's breathing is increasingly laboured, her chest rapidly rising and falling, pants tearing through her chest, and she's getting there, she's getting there, she's almost-

Clarke lets out a frustrated cry when Lexa suddenly removes her fingers. She levels her wife with a murderous glare and receives nothing but a smirk in return. "Why did you stop?" she croaks, breathing ragged and cunt still pulsing uncontrollably.

The way Lexa regards her - calm, haughty, impassive, with a glint of amusement in her eyes - makes want to all but punch that gorgeous face. "Was that convincing enough?"

The blonde scoffs with annoyance. This is  _not_ the time for power plays. "Lexa, I swear to God, if you don't finish this-"

"Clarke."

Her name coming from Lexa's lips always has the power to halt her. "What?"

Lexa leans down and brushes her lips against Clarke's. She stills there, plump lips against thinner ones, breaths mingling. "Are you persuaded?" Lexa whispers sultrily; every carefully enunciated word an aching vibration against Clarke's lips.

"Fuck," Clarke breathes out roughly. "Yes."

She feels Lexa's smirk against her lips, and then a quick kiss. Lexa can never leave her unsated. The brunette's answer, however, is not words. Two fingers plunge inside her without warning, making her scream to the heavens, thankful for the blessing that is her wife. A thumb presses on her clit, rubbing it as the couple of fingers inside her work an unforgiving rhythm in and out of her dripping cunt.

All rational thought leaves her mind when Lexa curls her fingers inside her, hitting that sweet stop that makes her toes curl, and plump lips close around a pert nipple. Lexa hits her spot one, two, three times, nipping on her nipple in time with the curling fingers, and Clarke is suddenly crying out her release, body tense as a bowstring with the occasional spasm, and jaw hung open as her wife's name pierces through the air.

Lexa's fingers stop their movement, but her thumb continues its ministrations on Clarke's clit, helping her ride out her high. Once Clarke collapses on the bed, the two fingers are removed and she watches through bleary eyes as Lexa sucks them into her mouth, licking them clean.

Her eyes flutter closed when Lexa resumes running gentle fingers through her hair. "Sleep, my love." A sweet kiss is pressed to her forehead. "Tomorrow we will try something new," she hears her wife whisper softly, just before falling into deep slumber.

\--

The moment Lexa's dick is freed from the briefs and slaps against her stomach, she groans with relief. Before her, the sexiest sight she has ever seen: Clarke naked, completely naked; sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, legs open and those marvellous sizeable breasts and slightly swelled stomach exposed for Lexa to drool over.

Lexa has to wrap a hand around her shaft and squeeze the base of it, so as not to burst right there and then. She then starts stroking herself lazily as she approaches their bed, feeling the hardness pulse for the gorgeous woman waiting for her. "You're so sexy, Clarke," Lexa speaks earnestly. "You have no idea."

"Thanks, now get your beautiful ass over here and suck my tits."

She doesn't need to be told twice. Lexa hurries to the bed and crawls over to Clarke, kneeling before the blonde.

"I will never tire of seeing these," she mutters, palming Clarke's mounds. She shifts her hands lower, now supporting the breasts in her palms, feeling their wonderful pregnant weight and brushing her thumbs over the nipples. She scoots closer to Clarke and lowers her head, taking a lick at one of the pert nipples, causing her wife to shiver. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck, yes," Clarke gasps breathlessly. "Suck them."

Lexa complies and sucks one of the nipples into her mouth. At first, she just flicks her tongue over the rosy button, teasing it and revelling in Clarke's sensuous gasps and whimpers.

As her left hand comes to fondle and knead Clarke's other breast, Lexa finally does what she's been dreaming of since Clarke's boobs started growing.

She pulls slightly away from Clarke's nipple, admiring her work, and then darts her tongue forward, licking the underside of the breast. Her tongue darts out again, this time to cradle the areola, and her lips latch onto it, turned outward rather than inward. Then she sucks.

The first rush of breast milk comes in and both women moan loudly. Her dick jumps at the taste,sweet and a little nutty, with an almost vanilla-like flavour. She releases another hummed moan as fingers thread into her hair and she starts sucking steadily but slowly, careful not to overwork Clarke's breast. Her wife's wonderful milk keeps coming into contact with her taste buds, making her head swim in pleasure.

When a hand clutches her cock and starts pumping it furiously, she can't help but give a particularly hard suck, which tears a strangled cry from Clarke. "Yes baby suck harder," the blonde pleads with a gasp, and Lexa does exactly as told. She can tell it's somewhat painful to Clarke, but also that her wife is absolutely basking in the indulgence of the wanton burn.

Suddenly the tip of her cock is travelling deliciously through soaked folds and circling an engorged clit, all the while being stroked like Clarke's life depends on it, and Lexa starts sucking even harder and faster, drawing whimpers from her wife, her mind and body going into overdrive at the multitude of sensations. Her fingers roll a perky nipple between them and grope a breast with coquettish might as she decides to sate her cock's desire.

With a last, sultry suck, Lexa drops the breast from her mouth. Just as Clarke is about to protest, she crashes their lips together and the blonde moans when she tastes her milk in Lexa's lips and tongue.

Breaking the kiss, Clarke pushes lightly on Lexa's chest, guiding her into scoot back, palms supporting her weight and legs spread. Clarke positions herself between Lexa's legs and lies back, leaning on her elbows, so their genitals are in tight contact. The blonde rests her legs on Lexa's shoulders and crosses her ankles behind the brunette's neck.

When Lexa's right hand goes to grip Clarke's thigh, a hand from a different pair swats it away. "Last night was already about me, babe," Clarke husks, reaching to their bedside table. She fishes a foil packet from one of the drawers and rips it open with her teeth, before rolling it onto the painfully hard member before her. "This is all about you." Lexa's cock jumps at the words and the moment Clarke starts grinding her wet pussy on it, her gaze latches onto the erotic view and she knows she's definitely not going to last.

Both women gasp, groan, and sigh as Clarke's slick folds slide on Lexa's hard, pulsing length, lubricating and readying it for the moment it will finally get to nestle in the blonde's warm, velvety walls. "I think it's ready," Clarke rasps after some minutes. "Don't you?"

Lexa peels her gaze off Clarke's cunt grinding on her cock to look at the blonde, vision hazy. She can only bring herself to nod dumbly. Smirking at Lexa's obvious lust-filled daze, Clarke pulls slightly away, and then reaches out to grip her wife's member and line it with her entrance. With a nod on both parts, Clarke pushes back into Lexa and slides the cock inside herself in one, swift motion.

Lexa doesn't know which of their moans is the loudest.

Clarke tuts at her when she goes to move her hips. "I'm doing all the work today. You just sit back and watch."

The brunette barely has time to nod before she feels the muscles of the legs on her shoulders flex and in a second, Clarke is moving against her at a slow, steady pace. 

"Fuck," Lexa breathes out, struggling to even make words come out. "Your legs are so strong, Clarke."

"Must be all the hiking you make me do," Clarke winks, before starting pulling back all the way to the head of Lexa's cock, only to slam back in, impaling herself on the thick rod. One of them yells out and the other moans loudly, though who did what will forever remain a mystery to Lexa.

"Let me help, Clarke," Lexa pleads, unable to bear seeing her beautiful wife do all the work. She wants to give as well as receive.

Clarke huffs, more for show than anything else. Lexa knows that the blonde loves nothing more than equal effort in sex - just like Lexa herself. "Fine," Clarke concedes finally. "Fuck me and enjoy the show."

The meaning of her wife's words is completely lost on Lexa until she grabs Clarke's thighs and the blonde's hands move to her own breasts. Oh god. Lexa is not sure she can survive this. She starts ramming her hips into Clarke's, revelling in the slick friction of her wife's delicious warm walls and the way they hug her cock tightly, snugly; pulling it deeper inside each time it finds its way back in.

No sensation is greater than the feel of Clarke's fingers, of Clarke's skin, of Clarke's inner walls, of Clarke's kiss. No touch is better than that of Lexa's upon Clarke's skin, be it an inch or their whole bodies, heavy or light.

Lexa's pace increases when Clarke starts massaging her own boobs, cupping them, kneading them, rolling the nipples between two fingers, and pinching them, among other lewd actions - all with a teasing smirk upon delectable lips - that drive Lexa closer to the brink.

"I want us," Lexa says between pants and thrusts, "to come- at the same time. I'm so close," she whimpers the last part. Clarke nods and moves a hand to her clit, rubbing it roughly, the tips of her fingers occasionally brushing against the base of Lexa's cock, and starts meeting the brunette's thrusts with her hips.

Seeing Clarke before her, one hand playing with her clit and the other with a tit, makes Lexa want to play too. She pulls Clarke to sit up and moves the blonde's legs over her own, so that they're sitting face to face.

"Play with your clit," she commands, before clawing at Clarke's ass to resume pounding into her. The penetration isn't as deep as in the previous position, but having Clarke near, Clarke right there, Clarke's lips on hers, Clarke's eyes looking into hers, Clarke's chest against her own - nothing feels better than that.

Clarke does as told and starts stroking her clit with her left hand, while her right holds onto the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her to her chest. Lexa gets the message: she takes the nipple she neglected before between her lips and sucks on it. It takes only a couple of sucks for the most delicious milk to touch her tongue, and she feels her balls tighten and heat coil at the base of her shaft.

Suddenly everything is too much. She knows Clarke is close too, though, by the way she's arching her back. So when Lexa drives her hips especially strongly into the blonde, once, twice, and a third time, she gives a hard suck on her wife's nipple and two of her fingers pinch the other, Clarke's walls clamp on her cock and blue eyes close in ecstasy. Her name comes out in ragged screams and a jet of Clarke's nectar coats her shaft as those beautiful inner walls ripple and pulse, sending Lexa herself shooting to the stars.

She jolts forward with a long groan and all the pleasure coiled at the base of her shaft travels up, up, up, until it bursts from her head in strong jets of cum, spilling into the condom and filling it to the brim. Clarke's clenching walls and aftershocks continue milking her as the spurts of come get weaker and weaker, drawing repeated shivers, sighs, gasps, and groans from them both.

Once her orgasm has finally stopped, Lexa pulls out and collapses onto her back, completely spent. Clarke shifts so she can lie on top of her, and the two smile dazedly at one another as Lexa wraps her arms around her wife. "I love you."

Clarke nuzzles her neck and oh so lightly nips at her earlobe. "I love you too," the blonde whispers, her voice deliciously husky. "Next time I could coat your dick with my milk."

Lexa's member twitches and, were it not so thoroughly milked, it would probably shoot up proudly just at Clarke's words. "That... is for another time," she breathes out, still panting a little. "Let's save some for your daughter."

"She's also yours, Lexa." Clarke leans back to look into Lexa's eyes and bump their noses together. The brunette can safely say she has never seen eyes so beautiful.

"Not before sunrise, squirt." Clarke slaps her chest playfully, feigning offence, as Lexa laughs heartedly. God, she absolutely loves the woman in her arms. "I should clean us up."

She gets up and off the bed, despite Clarke's protests, and disposes of her condom. Then she goes to the bathroom and wets a small cloth, cleaning her shaft, before returning to the bed to gently, carefully, wipe Clarke's pussy clean. She heads back to the bathroom and throws the cloth in the laundry basket, and finally -  _finally_ \- goes back to bed, where Clarke is already snuggled under the covers.

Lexa gets in bed and settles beside Clarke. She places a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead and turns around, feeling arms circle her waist and a warm front press into her back. Clarke's fingers come up to brush brown locks out of the way and Lexa sighs in contentment when a pair of lips presses a tender kiss between her shoulder blades, as is their bedtime ritual.

Clarke rests her forehead on the spot her lips just took claim of. "Sleep, baby," she husks, hugging Lexa tighter.

Soon both women are sleeping soundly. That is, of course, until the desperate wails of a crying baby inevitably wake them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah. Lexa is front spoon. I just love their constant, natural shift in dynamic and power. It's something I really enjoy working on and exploring.
> 
> Come talk to me at gpclexa.tumblr.com, I've finally figured out how the ask box works!
> 
> On another note, I'm surprised I haven't written any tittyfucking yet. It's one of my favourite... Sex things? Techniques? Positions? Whatever.
> 
> I didn't have them using a condom at first, but then I read that a woman is super fertile after giving birth and... Well. Condom it is xD taking the pill can affect her milk supply and therefore harm the baby. A woman is usually advised to wait until the baby is six months old.


End file.
